


Nature's signs

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru Okumura had always learned that the colour red meant danger. However, when she was with Makoto, this didn't seem so true.





	Nature's signs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in awhile and I'm not super confident, but this is fluffy and sweet and Haru likes to overthink.

Flecks of dust floated through the light from the window. No matter how clean things were, things will always just linger. This is one of the many things that Haru Okumura had learned; one of the facts she knew to be true. She was learning to question things too, though - like if cats really always landed on their feet, because she was pretty sure she saw Morgana totally fall flat the other day. Or if maths was going to actually be useful after high school. But right now? Right now, she was debating if red truly signified danger, because Makoto was staring at her so intensely with those amazing crimson eyes and she wanted to do the opposite of run. Really, all she wanted to do was to get as close as she possibly could to the girl, in every way. But all she could do was stare right back, until she was tunnel visioned, blocking out everything else and only hearing -

"Haru? Are you okay? You haven't said anything in 4 minutes." Oh, right. Of course she would notice. Makoto Niijima was so observant yet, the most oblivious girl that Haru knew. She shook herself out of it and smiled brightly, yet didn't take her eyes off the girl. "I'm fine, Mako-chan. Just lost in my thoughts, I'm sorry for worrying you." came her response. This was not a total lie. She had just simply declined to mention how those thoughts had quickly become consumed with Makoto, which had become pretty regular for Haru - it didn't help that the response seemed to satisfy Makoto, leading to her signature shy little smile that the smaller girl loved so much. Makoto Niijima never seemed dangerous. Queen? Queen could be dangerous. But Makoto Niijima never, ever, seemed dangerous. Especially not when she smiled so sweetly, brushing her hair behind her ear and started writing notes intensely. No, there was no way. Haru shuffled back in her seat, having not realised how far forward she was leaning, trying to be more subtle with her observing. 

Subsequently, she found herself once again delving into her thoughts. Red couldn't just symbolise danger. Although, maybe that was just it - red was a symbol, a warning, but it could be a false sign too. Actually... She read something in a book once. Something about this species of duck called a moorhen. The babies are just small and fluffy, utterly defenceless... so to try and ward off predators, they have bright red fluffy heads. It seemed to have a fairly good success rate. Perhaps, a lot of reds in nature were there to call Haru's bluff. Maybe if she challenged them, she'd find something vulnerable and pure. She looked directly at Makoto once again now. She was completely engrossed in whatever subject she was studying, those deep red eyes flitting across pages. Haru always felt so safe with her. She felt warm and fuzzy and happy and. So safe. She felt her cheeks start to warm - she was sure that her own face was a similar shade of red. These feelings were not unfamiliar. They were frequent; they became constant when she spent time with the girl. It'd been like this for months and it only ever got stronger despite her hopes that they would fade. Yet, as is always the case with Makoto, things were as loud and vibrant as ever. The red never fades. The feelings never fade. The hand, however, slows down. Suddenly those eyes were once again staring right at her. Shit, she was busted.

Frantically, Haru shifts between looking away and looking at the girl who was now staring right back at her. Yet, she didn't seem angry. No. She seemed... Flustered. Shy. Her face seemed to match her eyes. Makoto's mouth opened and closed a few times; Haru's brow furrowed. There was something new in the way she looked at her. Haru was once again staring directly into that crimson. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was beating faster than she thought was safe. Safe - there it was again, the idea of safety. But that couldn't be it. Nothing was coming to her - her brain was completely full. She hadn't even noticed that Makoto was suddenly next to her, a light in all of the fog, and she couldn't help it. She was so close. Haru never ran. "Haru, I - I think I-" But Makoto never finished the sentence. 

Haru, in what was either a moment of stupidity or complete genius, had stopped thinking and just let herself feel. Without thinking fully, she had grabbed the girl's face and she had finally kissed her. After all of those months, all of those not-so-subtle stares, all the daydreaming and all of the panic. But there was a duality to it. She wasn't thinking anymore, just feeling. Overwhelmingly feeling, feeling everything. Every cliché. The fireworks in her stomach and her head, swirling together in excitement, setting her skin on fire. Yet, the calmness, too. How natural it was. That safety, once more; the fact that Makoto didn't seem to be fighting at all. In fact, she was reciprocating. It was this revelation that truly made Haru's mind go from a minefield to a clear sky in a split second, melting against the taller girl, with nothing but bliss and a finally quiet mind. She didn't care what anything meant. She didn't need to overthink. It didn't matter whether there was danger, or safety, because the clarity brought the realisation. As she pulled away (although she didn't go far), the crimson hues had put a filter on her world, and she was drifting in a dream. Red wasn't danger. Red wasn't safety. This red, all of Makoto's colour, because it WAS Makoto, it all meant-

"Haru-"

"Mako-chan, I think I love you."


End file.
